Gold Paladin
"Gold Paladin" (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation, first introduced in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf, and was revealed at the same time as Narukami. After both the Royal Paladins and the Shadow Paladins were sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, the Gold Paladins were created by the remaining members of Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans. Similarly to those two clans, the Gold Paladin clan specializes in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards; unlike those two, however, Gold Paladin primarily superior calls units from the top card of the deck. While Gold Paladin can superior call units at a lower cost than either Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin, they run the risk of calling useless units to the rear-guard circles, like trigger units or back-row grade 2 units. Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Blasters *Ezel *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator (Angel) *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) *Coongal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) *Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) (Giant) *Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) *Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Flower Gardener (Sylph) *Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) *Holy Squire, Enide (Human) *Iron Blue Lion, Scheidt (High Beast) (Manga only) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) *Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) *Liberator, Grand Crack (Stand) (Giant) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria (Human) *Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) *Nappgal Liberator (Heal) (High Beast) *Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) *Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) *Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) *Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Liberator (High Beast) *Yearning Liberator, Arum (Human) Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) *Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) *Blackmane Witch (Human) *Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) *Blessing Owl (High Beast) *Charjgal (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (Human) (Manga Only) *Disciple of Pain (Elf) *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (Human) *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois (Human) *Future Liberator, Llew (Human) *Guiding Falcony (Elf) *Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) *Halo Shield, Mark (Human) *Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) *Jumping Street Knight (Human) *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) *Knight of Passion, Tor (Human) *Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) *Lucky Sign Rabbit (High Beast) *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron (Giant) *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) *Little Battler, Tron (Giant) *Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) *Papilugal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) *Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer (Human) *Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) *Silver Fang Witch (Human) *Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere (Human) *Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine (Human) *Throw Blade Knight, Maleagant (Human) *Twin Holy Beast, White Lion (High Beast) *War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) *Waving Owl (High Beast) *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan (Elf) Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight (Human) *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) *Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist (Human) *Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides (Giant) *Charging Chariot Knight (Human) *Dorgal Liberator (High Beast) *Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) *Gigantech Commander (Giant) *Green Axe Knight, Taliesyn (Human) *History Liberator, Merron (Giant) *Knight of Drizzle, Bernard (Human) *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir (Human *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) *Knight of Scorching Scales, Eliwood (Human) *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator of Oath, Aglovale (Human) *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) *Lop Ear Shooter (Human) *Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) *Master of Pain (Elf) *Mastygal (High Beast) *Overcast Liberator, Geraint (Human) *Pikgal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) *Prideful Liberator, Elidurus (Human) *Providence Strategist (Human) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (Elf) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Human) *Sleygal Sword (High Beast) *Twin Holy Beast, Black Lion (High Beast) *Wind Flame Lion, Wonder Ezel (Human) (Manga Only) *Wing Blader Knight (Human) *Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) *Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed (Human) *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Human) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Gigantech Crusher (Giant) *Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) *Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) *Gurtgal (High Beast) *Holy Edge Knight (Human) *Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) *Imposing Liberator, Danner (Human) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) *Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) *Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) *Liberator, Burning Blow (Giant) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Elf) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) *Muungal (High Beast) *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) *Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneian (High Beast) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (Human) *Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) *Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant (Human) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux (Human) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Trivia *Most of the knights are based off on the Scotch Arthurs of the Arthurian legend. Category:Gold Paladin